The Defenders of Earth: Act Guide
WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS. This is the act guide for The Defenders. Act 1: A Remnant of the Past As a ragtag team of Gems attempt to fight off and find the source of a large infestation of Gem beasts on Earth, two soldiers of Homeworld descend to Earth in search of a runaway warrior, who is housing Black Peridot's stabilizer which protects him from a debilitating Gem disease. Act 1 Act 1: Destiny's Call The Defenders of Earth are faced with a worldwide infestation of Gem beasts from an unknown source, and are forced to find the power of their friendships to survive. *In a confrontation with a gigantic bull, Red Kyanite and Vivit Tsavorite fuse into Espis Kyanite while Red Emerald and Larazite fuse into Jadaocline. Act 1 Act 2: Landing of the Aliens Black Peridot and White Peridot, soldiers of Homeworld under the command of Azemine, land on Earth to look for Larazite. They clash multiple times with the Defenders, and are a more powerful force than ever before, even with the Defenders' ability of fusion. *The Defenders destroy Black and White Peridot's ship. Act 1 Act 3: He Who Lurks in Darkness Must Deal in Light Alternately titled "Leaders of the Dark Armies". To defeat Black Peridot and White Peridot, three of the Defenders each seek out their respective ancestors, while Larazite stays at the base. *Red Kyanite finds Ceyrone and Hauydiin, who train her to shapeshift, move faster, and withstand gem cracking. *Red Emerald finds Davachels and Fire Obsidian, who train him in weapon proficiency and variability. *Vivit Tsavorite searches for an extremely long time, but eventually finds Mirolite when the others are finishing their training, and she begins to learn about the art of summoning a Controller Weapon. *Larazite, at the Defenders' base, witnesses the landing of Azemine's ship. *Red Kyanite and Red Emerald, after withstanding dual invasions of Gem beasts revealed to be sent by an unknown Sage, return to the base. Act 1 Act 3 Act 2: Azemine's Game Act 1 Act 3 Act 2 is a short sub-act that occurs within Act 1 Act 3. Vivit Tsavorite, detecting that her friends are in danger from Azemine's arrival, flees Mirolite's camp against his wishes. Around a week after Red Emerald and Red Kyanite return to the base, Azemine confronts the three residing Defenders on the beach along with Black and White Peridot. As Azemine has attained the powerful level of Final Hope, she decimates the Defenders easily, even though Black Peridot is unable to summon his weapon. As she is about to destroy them for good, Vivit Tsavorite reaches the base and is able to successfully summon her Controller Weapon, a set of bolas, to temporarily entrap Azemine and reach the beach as Red Kyanite and Red Emerald fuse into Ericacite. While Ericacite and Vivit Tsavorite fight Azemine and Black Peridot, White Peridot fights Larazite. Ericacite is defeated and forcibly unfused in one single, powerful hit from Azemine, immediately poofing Red Kyanite and Red Emerald. Azemine overpowers Vivit Tsavorite as White Peridot overpowers Larazite. Larazite, in a final grasp at victory, is able to summon his own Controller Weapon: a pair of wings, with which he defeats White Peridot and turns the tide on Azemine with the help of Vivit Tsavorite. Black Peridot is able to use his Gemanine power to pull his stabilizer from Larazite's gem storage as Larazite and Vivit Tsavorite finally push down Azemine, overpowering her. Black Peridot activates his stabilizer, causing him to gain a different form and the ability to summon his weapon. He activates his weapon, laser wings, and steals Red Kyanite and Red Emerald's gems, flying into the sky with them. Larazite is presented with a choice: Destroy Azemine, or save his friends. He chooses the latter and engages in a midair duel with Black Peridot as Azemine defeats Vivit Tsavorite. Azemine is about to break her gem, but Larazite cracks Black Peridot's gem and hurls him at Azemine, causing her own gem to crack. She admits defeat, takes White Peridot's gem, and takes Black Peridot with her to her ship, which she pilots up into Earth's orbit. Vivit Tsavorite, realizing how horrible what Larazite did was (even to an enemy), sends him away from the team, kicking him out. She walks into the temple with Red Kyanite and Red Emerald's gems as Act 1 concludes. Intermission: Fire, for the Demons Beyond are Upon Us Sub-acts from this point onward will denote the time they take place in. Time: Present (alternate) A group of two Gems and seven humans settle on the fifth planet in the solar system, but quickly realize that the inhabitants aren't friendly to incoming astronauts. Act 2: Saga of the Sages Far in the past, the first Defenders of Earth are faced with a powerful enemy who seems to be recruiting Defenders to her own side. Act 2 Act 1: The Chained One's Slavery Time: Past *A prophecy states that the first Defenders of Earth will all eventually be slain either at the hand of one Gem, or by those under her. To escape their fate and defeat this Gem, they must combine their cores to create new life of the future. The first Defenders of Earth, sixteen unique Gems from different pasts, are called to meet at the Gem Castle by their leader Maiaite. However, only thirteen show up. Maiaite's concentration of her maranoid powers, which she attempts to use to locate the other three, is constantly disrupted for an unknown reason. *Calypsite, the Chained One, floats suspended in a cave by thousands of chains. She has locked herself there in order to devote constant time to developing her own maranoid powers, and all her needs are tended to by her servant Black Avenaz. It is revealed that she is being controlled by an unknown force, who makes her disrupt Maiaite's concentration and mind-control the three missing Gems to her cave. *A device made of a large, complicated machine and two gigantic gems (one blue and one red) sits within a cave under a dormant volcano near the Gem Castle. If gemetic information is correctly calculated, these will create a new Gem in the future or past, depending on the gem currently glowing. **Most gems have set their information in already due to the prophecy, but two have yet to do so. The sub-act concludes with Verusimite's figure standing in Calypsite's cave. Act 2 Act 2: The Coalition While a coalition of Gems occurs, the coalition of timeframes begins shaking. Act 2 Act 2 Act 1: Sages Unite Time: Present Mirolite calls Vivit Tsavorite and the other Sages to a meeting to discuss the remaining Sage Gem, whom they suspect to be Dakazine, one of Azemine's ancestors. They discuss tactics for finding and fighting him. *Mirolite teaches Vivit Tsavorite how to be more proficient with her Controller Weapon, and that if mastered, she can unlock the secret to resurrection: the Second Layer, a mysterious floating dimension controlled by a giant turquoise gem. If her gem is shattered, she can ascend to the Second Layer, and if she defeats the monsters there and finds a portal back to the normal world, she can attain Final Hope form, which grants a combination weapon, a new form, and intense power. This form will last until the one who caused her shattering is defeated. This of course means that accidental or self-inflicted shattering will be permanent. **Mirolite also gives Vivit Tsavorite a Layer Key, a rare artifact that allows the user to instantly exit the Second Layer and attain Final Hope form. **Vivit Tsavorite, having been told by Azemine of Azemine's Final Hope form, speculates as to the one who caused her to ascend in the first place. Act 2 Act 2 Intermission 2: Journey to the Center of a Gem Time: Slightly in the past It is revealed that Verusimite, on Homeworld, had caused another Gem to kill Azemine, ascending her to her planet's Second Layer and causing her to almost be defeated by the monsters there. Azemine successfully attains Final Hope form, but Verusimite seeds a robot inside her body as she is coming out of the portal. Verusimite locks the Gem in the planet's core, causing Azemine to have eternal Final Hope as long as Verusimite desires it. *Verusimite is a silhouette throughout the intermission. *It is revealed that Verusimite has trained Azemine in the same ways that the Sages trained their respective Gems, and that Verusimite is a consistent presence. Act 2 Act 2 Act 1 Continued At the base, Red Emerald and Red Kyanite are confronted with Azemine, Black Peridot, White Peridot and Petuyelase, Verusimite's head general and messenger. Azemine says that Petuyelase is here to reveal their true master. Petuyelase sends a signal to Verusimite on Homeworld, who then simultaneously activates the robot and crushes the Gem at the center of the planet, causing the robot to explode out of Azemine's chest and spread her blue and red blood across the beach and all over Black Peridot and Red Emerald. The robot unfolds into a giant hologram of Verusimite's face declaring that Azemine is no longer her best Gem, and Petuyelase will be taking over, and that Verusimite is preparing to portal to her ship, which is currently orbiting Earth. She then tells RE and RK that this is a warning, and to surrender their base within the next week or a human town near them will be destroyed. The robot then folds into a small shape, which Petuyelase takes as Azemine summons her chain weapon, pulling herself into the water and away through the ocean, out of sight of Petuyelase. Vivit Tsavorite returns to the base. *Verusimite's face is revealed in this sub-act. She has a mysterious device over her left eye. **She also demonstrates her ruthlessness by (supposedly) killing Azemine without a second thought. Act 2 Act 2 Act 2: Fire in the Future Time: Present (alternate) Davachite wakes up in the entry hall of the Explorers' deployed base with no memory. It has been two weeks since the Intermission. All of the humans and Arcjade are missing. A demonari is outside the sealed phase door to the outside world and is peering into the base. Act 2 Act 2 Act 3: In Which Justice is Done The Defenders Act 3: Found Category:Sad's Fanon Category:Storyline Category:A to Z